Kitchen Romance
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Haruno Sakura, akhirnya berhasil menjadi siswi Konoha Gakuen dari jalur memasak. Namun setiap bulannya ia harus berhasil lolos dari tes evaluasi untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai siswi Konoha Gakuen. Di bawah bimbingan atau tekanan Hatake Kakashi, si jenius berlidah tajam, mampukah ia bertahan? Warning :AU, OOC
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue I

_A/N : Halo~, ini fic KakaSaku saya pertama, sekaligus fic pertama saya di fandom naruto ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya, senpai" sekalian _(_ _)

_Warning :AU, OOC, gaje, judul nggak nyambung, dsb_

_Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei_

* * *

_****_**Kitchen Romance**

**A KakaSaku fanfic by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

_Sreng!Sreng!Sreng!_

Gesekkan spatula dan wajan terdengar di sebuah gedung berukuran sedang. Seketika itu juga tercium aroma masakan yang wangi, membuat sekelompok murid keluar dari ruangan masing-masing.

Gedung itu adalah sebuah _freeschool_untuk anak jalanan. Konoha Gakuen, sebuah yayasan pendidikan untuk anak jalanan yang terdiri dari tingkat SD-SMA. Meskipun hanya sebuah gedung sederhana, namun sangat berharga bagi para anak jalanan. Mereka mendapatkan pendidikan (bahkan ijazah kalau sudah lulus), seragam, dan makan siang. Pendirinya adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang begitu peduli dengan pendidikan.

"Kali ini Sakura masak apa, ya?"

"Dari wanginya, sih nasi goreng!"

"Waah masih lama nggak ya?"

Seorang siswi berambut sebahu, dengan warna seindah bunga sakura. Wajahnya oval, lehernya dihiasi sebuah chocker berbandul batu safir. Tangannya memegang sebuah wajan yang penuh dengan nasi goreng. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo, antri dan nikmati maskanku!"

* * *

Sakura sudah menjadi anak jalanan sejak usianya 2 tahun. Ibunya membuangnya di jalanan, semenjak ayahnya meninggal. Ia lalu diasuh oleh seorang pengemis yang sudah meninggal 6 tahun lalu.

_"Kepada Haruno Sakura-san kelas 2-A harap menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah."_terdengar panggilan kepada dirinya melalui intercom.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menuju ruang kepala sekolah . Setelah sampai, ia mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan.

"Masuklah!"

Sakura memasuki ruangan dan duduk di kursi setelah lalu fokus pada...kue kering di atas meja.

Sang kepala sekolah sudah tahu sifat muridnya itu, dan segera menawarkan kue kering itu pada gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum dan berterima kasih, lalu mengambil kue itu.

"Sudah lama saya nggak makan kue dari toko harvest," gumam Sakura. Sang kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Begini, Haruno-san. Ada yang harus bapak bicarakan..."

* * *

Sakura berlari mengitari sebuah gedung mewah. Mencari gerbang depan dengan terburu-buru. Saat ia melihat jam tangannya-untuk kesekian kalinya, ia meringis.

"Sial. 3 menit lagi!" rutuknya pelan.

Ia lalu berhenti sebentar, lalu menyeringai. Lalu ia perhatikan ke sekelilingnya- tidak ada siapapun. Ia menaiki pohon di sampingnya, merayap ke dahan, lalu melompat menyebrangi benteng gedung itu, dan..

bruk!

Ia sepertinya menimpa _sesuatu_.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_"Eh, jurusan memasak?" tanya Sakura bingung. Kepala Sekolah hanya mengangguk._

_"Rasanya sayang sekali kalau bakat memasakmu dibiarkan saja. Ada sekolah yang membuka pendaftaran bagi siswa baru dan pindahan, untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di jurusan memasak. Kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran memasak 3 kali seminggu, bahkan dapat uang saku dan tinggal di asrama. Namun kau harus lulus seleksi masak minggu depan." jelas Kepala Sekolah._

_"Menarik. Izinkan aku mencobanya!"_

_-end of flashback_

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kau menindih badan saya?"

Mendengar suara bariton yang terkesan dingin itu, Sakura sadar kalau yang ia timpa bukan _sesuatu_ melainkan _seseorang_. Sakura segera meloncat dan membantu orang yang ditimpanya.

"Maaf! A...aku benar-benar minta maaf!" sahut Sakura sambil membungkuk dalam. Sang pria dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu, segera mendelik ke arah Sakura dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam, namun indah.

Lelaki dengan jas yang kusut (gara-gara kejatuhan Sakura) memerhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Saat ia melihat nametag gadis itu, ia buka suara.

"Kamu mau ikut seleksi jurusan masak?" tanyanya.

"Iya!"

Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Aku tak yakin, anak monyet sepertimu bisa lulus."

"Si... SIAPA YANG ANAK MONYET! DASAR NGGAK SOPAN!" Sakura mulai naik pitam. Namun mendengar suara lonceng yang menunjukkan pukul 8, ia segera berlari. namun langkahnya berhenti. Ia berbalik menghadap lelaki tadi.

"Kau tahu letak gedung C?" tanya Sakura enggan. _"sialan, bisa-bisanya aku marah-marah terus nanya!"_rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Lelaki itu memberi pandangan iba dan merendahkan, namun tak lama seringainya muncul.

"Bodoh. Ikut aku!"

Sakura mengekor pasrah. Rasanya harga dirinya terjun bebas mendekati nol.

_"Sialan lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti bisa lolos!"_

* * *

_gimana? lanjut atau tidak?_ _mohon __reviewnya~ _(_ _)


	2. Chapter 0 : Prologue II

_(A/N): halooo~! udah berapa abad saya nggak apdet? Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena banyak rintangan yang dihadapi sebelum apdet, dan yang palng mengganggu adalah _senampetani_ kemarin. Cih, bikin saya telat apdet aja!_

_Dan perlu diberitahukan, kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari acara kompetisi masak yang selalu say pantengin tahun lalu, dengan jurinya yang galak-galak gimana... gitu... (you know lah, yakin!) dan ada beberapa masakan yang nyontek" dari sana di chapter selanjutnya.  
_

_Oh ya, ada ralat sedikit. _Freeschool_nya Sakura-chan bukan Konoha Gakuen, tapi Kurosu Gakuen. Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah yang akan dia masuki. Haduh, dasar. Maaf banget, dan semoga ini nggak begitu menganggu__  
_

_Terakhir saya mau mengucapkan makasih yang banyak_ _buat _Nina, Aokie CassiEast, arikhatake, Fantasi Liar, _dan_ Shicha _yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama, dan taraahh~ ini dia part selanjutnya. Ohya, makasih juga buat silent readers yang udah mampir (kalau ada). _

_Oke, sebaiknya saya berhenti meracau. Selamat menikmati  
_

* * *

_Previous Part~  
_

_"Kamu mau ikut seleksi jurusan masak?" tanyanya._

_"Iya!"_

_Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Aku tak yakin, anak monyet sepertimu bisa lulus."_

_"Si... SIAPA YANG ANAK MONYET! DASAR NGGAK SOPAN!" Sakura mulai naik pitam. Namun mendengar suara lonceng yang menunjukkan pukul 8, ia segera berlari. namun langkahnya berhenti. Ia berbalik menghadap lelaki tadi._

_"Kau tahu letak gedung C?" tanya Sakura enggan. "sialan, bisa-bisanya aku marah-marah terus nanya!"rutuk Sakura dalam hati._

_Lelaki itu memberi pandangan iba dan merendahkan, namun tak lama seringainya muncul._

_"Bodoh. Ikut aku!"_

_Sakura mengekor pasrah. Rasanya harga dirinya terjun bebas mendekati nol._

_"Sialan lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti bisa lolos!"_

* * *

**Kitchen Romance**

**a Naruto fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter #0~ Prologue (II)**

Sesudah sampai di gedung C, lelaki tadi memasuki pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka. Saat Sakura mau mengikutinya, lelaki tadi menahnnya.

"Kau masuknya lewat pintu sana," ujarnya dingin sambil menunjuk pintu yang letaknya jauh di sebelah kanannya.

"Kenapa?" dengan polos Sakura bertanya. Ia menatap dengan malas pintu yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Karena kau rakyat jelata. Jalan jauh sedikit nggak masalah, 'kan?"

"Ap… APAA?!" Sakura hilang kesabaran—lagi. Namun kemarahannya mereda ketika ia menangkap sosok seumuran dirinya yang tengah berlari ke pintu yang ditunjuk tadi. Saat ia kemabli menengok ke arah sebelumnya lelaki tadi sudah menghilang.

Terpaksa, ia berlari menuju pintu yang jaraknya 100 meter dari dirinya.

* * *

Sakura duduk di deretan paling belakang, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang belum stabil, efek dari berlari sekuat tenaga.

Lalu ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Ternyata banyak juga siwa-siswi dari SMA lain yang ikut jurusan memasak itu. Dan Sakura bersyukur karena sebagian besarnya adalah murid-murid SMA biasa, tidak seperti bayangannya, dan mereka tampak ramah. Kecuali beberapa murid di deretan depan—yang bergerombol dengan 'kelompok' mereka sendiri, yang tampak angkuh karena mereka memang dari sebuah SMA putri yang sama elitnya dengan Konoha Gakuen.

"Diluar dugaan, pendaftarnya sedikit sekali…" gumam Sakura pelan. Padahal ia pikir pendaftarannya ratusan.

"Tentu saja. Mendengar nama Konoha Gakuen, orang akan berpikir dua kali sebelum mendaftar," timpal sebuah suara dari sampingnya. Reflex, Sakura menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Halo, namaku Yamanaka Ino," ujarnya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan tangan. Sakura cepat-cepat menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis berabut pirang dengan mata aquamarine. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama-sama terlambat seperti Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yamanaka-san," ujarnya sopan.

"Ino saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku nggak pernah liat seragam seperti itu sebelumnya. Kau dari SMA mana?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dari Kurosu Gakuen, _freeschool_ di Tokyo."

"Hee… buat apa jauh-jauh ke Hokkaido? Bukannya di Tokyo banyak sekolah lain yang sama bagusnya?"

"Umm… soalnya hanya ini sekolah yang mengadakan jalur prestasi bagi murid pindahan. Tahun ini aku kelas 2," jelas Sakura.

"Ooh… kalau begitu, kita seumuran! Tahun ini aku juga kelas 2."

Sambil sekali lagi mengecek sekeliling, Sakura bertanya.

"Apa benar alasannya hanya itu saja? Maksudku, banyak 'kan orang yang mau saja mendaftar meskipun Konoha Gakuen ini terkenal sulit ujuian masuknya?"

"Nalarmu bagus juga," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum puas. "Alasan utamanya ada dua. Yang pertama, dari semua jalur prestasi, jurusan memasak-lah yang paling sulit ditembus. Orang akan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti jurusan olahraga, jurusan seni, atau masuk lewat tes biasa dari kelas satu. Atau bagi orang-orang yang tingkat ekonominya bisa menghidupi satu desa, mereka bisa lewat jalur nggak resmi yang biasa disebut 'Jurusan Pelicin'.

"Alsan yang kedua, adalah karena di jurusan memasak kamu bisa tertendang dengan mudah. Setiap bulannya, akan ada tes evaluasi yang menenttukan apakah seseorang pantas dipertahankan beasiswanya atau tidak. Sekalinya kau berada di peringkat terbawah, mau nggak mau kamu harus angkat kaki dari sini, atau bayar mahal untuk berada di sini—seperti siswa reguler, kecuali kalau kamu masuk 10 besar, beasiswamu dijamin sampai kamu lulus."

"Waah… kau tahu banyak, ya?" ujar Sakura tak percaya.

"Dan kau baru tahu sekarang? Aku nggak percaya kamu bisa berani begitu…" Ino menepuk keningnya sementara Sakura hanya nyengir.

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang cukup ribut dengan suara obrolan, mendadak menjadi sepi. Sakura dan Ino segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke depan.

Dari arah _backstage_, muncul tiga orang dengan pakaian formal. Yang pertama keluar adalah seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata onyx yang ramah. Kemudian disusul oleh seirang wanita berambut pendek, yang terlihat ramah juga. Lalu yang terakhir…

Mata Sakura melebar.

Pria dengan rambut perak dengan mata onyx yang dibingkai kaca mata minus _frameless_. Tak seperti kedua orang yang lain, wajahnya terlihat jutek yang enggan repot-repot tersenyum.

'_La…Laki-laki sialan itu…'_ batin Sakura ngeri.

"Selamat pagi!" ujar lelaki berambut perak dengan suara bariton yang tegas.

"Pagi!"

"Kami, di sini, adalah juri yang 'membimbing' kalian selama program beasiswa ini berlangsung . Kamilah yang akan menentukan apakah kalian 'pantas' untuk masuk ke Konoha Gakuen, dan 'pantas' dipertahankan'oleh kami," ujarnya tegas, dingin, dengan penekanan di kata _membimbing_ dan _pantas_.

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, bersama dua rekan saya, Uchiha Itachi dan Katou Shizune, akan menilai masakan kalian."

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari para murid.

"Dan Hatake-sensei adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat orang untuk berpikir dua kali sebelum ikut jurusan masak. Kabarnya, selama lima tahun ia jadi juri di sini, ia baru meloloskan satu orang murid untuk bisa masuk ke jurusan memasak," bisik Ino.

"Sekarang yang harus kalian lakukan," lanjut Itachi sambil tersenyum, "Adalah membuat masakan sesuai keniginan kami. Kalian sendirilah yang akan menentukan siapa yang menilai masakan kalian—memilih salah satu di antara kami bertiga. Untuk menunya, silakan tanyakan pada juri yang kalian pilih."

Ketiga juri tersebut duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di atas panggung. Dapat ditebak, yang barisannya paling penuh adalah barisan Itachi—berhubung kebanyakan murid adalah perempuan yang sudah dari tadi mengagumi ketampanan juri yang satu itu.

Sementara Ino, memilih Shizune sebagai penilai-nya, dan dai hanya bisa melongo ketika Sakura baris di depan Kakashi.

"Oi, kau yakin mau baris di sana?" ujar Ino tak yakin, sambil menunggu gilirannya untuk bertanya (karena meja Shizune juga cukup penuh).

"Iya," balas Sakura yakin.

Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia baru tahu kalau gadis dari Tokyo itu amat nekat. Sebenarnya ada dua alasan kenapa Sakura memilih di sana. Pertama, antriannya paling sedikit—diisi oleh laki-laki yang (sepertinya) menyukai tantangan. Kedua—dan yang paling utama, ia ingin membuat lelaki sialan itu bertekuk lutut karena makanan yang ia buat.

"Jadi, kau peserta terberani terakhir, ya, Haruno Sakura-san?" ujar Kakashi tak peduli. Sakura hanya menatap lurus mata lelaki di depannya.

"Kalau disuruh memilih, Haruno-san, kau akan membuat sesuatu dari bahan yang saya sukai atau yang tidak saya sukai?"

Entah kenapa, pandangan seluruh murid beralih ke arah mereka berdua. Bahkan, Itachi dan Shizune juga ikut-ikutan menonton adegan seru itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hatake-sensei. Bahan makanan apa yang tidak anda sukai?" balas Sakura sengit. Semua orang disana menahan napas, memandang kaget kepada si nekat berambut pink itu. Sementara Kakashi mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Keputusan yang sangat berani, Haruno-san," ujarnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Saya yakin 100% saya akan membuat anda menerima saya disini," ujar Sakura percaya diri. Sementara semuanya menatapnya dengan pandangan _kau-cari-mati-ya?_.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tolong buat sesuatu dari wortel. Bisa?"

Sakura mati-matian menahan tawanya. Orang yang sok di hadapannya ini nggak jauh beda sama anak-anak SD di _freeschool_nya yang nggak suka wortel.

"Tentu saja!"

Saat Sakura hendak kembali ke bangkunya, suara bariton itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa membuatku puas? Selain tidak bersekolah di sini, tentunya."

Sakura berbalik, lalu tersenyum yakin.

"Aku akan jalan _handstand_ mengelilingi sekolah ini."

* * *

_(A/N): Bagaimana? Maaf banget say ngancurin karakter semua tokoh. haduuh. untuk part yang lalu, sekarang, dan selanjutnya. Tapi kan udah di tulis di _summary _kalau bakalan OOC*alibi*. Jadi maafkanlah... *maksa*_

_Lanjut atau tidak? tergantung dari review-mu! Makasih ya udah baca  
_:D


	3. Chapter 0 : Prologue III

_(A/N) : maaf pisan, tadinya mau apdet pertengahan agustus, eh ngaret jadi akhir agustus. dan, part terakhir dari chappie ini rasanya dikit banget... mungkin chap" selanjutnya akan per chappie aja, nggak per part, karena setelah diitung" cuma kisaran 1000~3000 kata._

_ohya, saya mau ngucapin makasih buat Meilin Hanamiya, Ryu, Ayren Christy Caddi, CN Bluetory, Fantasi Liar, Aoki cassieast,Ucucubi, dan Reiki Kikawa atas reviewnya... udah dibalesin, lhoo... (bagi yang nggak ada akunnya silakan liat bagian paling bawah ^ ^), juga buat orang" yang sudah memasukkan story nggak jelas ini ke dalam alerts dan atau favorites... arigatou~  
_

_ohya, mungkin kalian merasa di chapie" kedepannya banyak yang mirip" sama adegan komik mana... yah, karena saya suga baca komik, jadi ada beberapa scene yang saya ambil dari komik" lain. semoga itu nggak menggangu kesenangan kalian untuk membaca...  
_

_yah...selamat membaca ^ ^  
_

* * *

**Kitchen Romance**

**a Naruto fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Part 3  
**

Bertepatan dengan Sakura meletakkan kuenya di atas piring kecil, bel tanda waktu telah habis berbunyi. Satu per satu peserta maju sesuai nomor urut, tentu saja ada yang berhasil, ada juga yang gagal. Dari 75 orang peserta, hanya akan diterima 25 orang peserta. Itu artinya, setiap orang secara tidak langsung harus mengalahkan minimal dua orang untuk dapat diterima di Konoha Gakuen.

Sakura menunggu gilirannya dengan sabar, menyadari kalau ia adaah peserta terakhir yang akan dipanggil. Ia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, apalagi peserta lain—termasuk Shizune dan Itachi yang sudah mulai kecapekan, yang ingin menonton kelanjutan duel tak terduga antara si jenius yang bermulut tajam dan si nekat berambut pink.

"Peserta terakhir, nomor 75, Haruno Sakura-san silakan maju!"

Peserta yang gagal yang harusnya sudah pulang pun menyempatkan diri untuk menonton sang penantang terakhir. Banyak dari mereka memperkirakan bahwa gadis itu akan gagal, karena faktanya, selama 3 tahun terakhir Hatake Kakashi belum menerima siapapun lewat jalur ini. Tapi, banyak juga yang diam-diam mendukung gadis itu untuk membuat Kakashi bertekuk lutut.

Ia meletakkan piring itu di meja juri.

"Hm… wanginya sedap sekali," gumam Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Ini _cinnamon_, ya?" ujar Shizune.

"Betul," Sakura mengangguk. "Wanginya bisa menyamarkan bau langu yang secara alami dimiliki oleh wortel. Menurut teman-temanku yang nggak suka wortel, bau langu yang dimiliki wortel merupakan salah satu alasan mereka untuk tidak menyukai wortel."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau _carrot cake_ yang kau buat rasanya sama seperti buatan ibu-ibu di rumah, bersiaplah untuk menepati janjimu tadi," ujarnya sambil mengambil garpu dan pisau.

Perlahan, Kakashi menyuapkan _carrot cake_ buatan Sakura ke dalam mulutnya. Seisi gedung sunyi, diliputi atmosfir ketegangan yang berasal dari semua orang kecuali Kakashi dan Sakura sendiri.

Sunyi. Tak ada komentar pedas yang dari tadi dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi. Apa kue itu begitu tidak enak sampai Kakashi malas berkomentar? Atau malah sebaliknya? Pertanyaan yang senada berputar dalam otak semua orang, termasuk Shizune dan Itachi.

Penasaran, Shizune segera mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk mencicipi juga, diikuti oleh Itachi yang sama penasarannya. Namun, bukannya memperjelas rasa kue itu, kedua juri yang lain ikut-ikutan _speechless_.

"Aa… berarti aku harus siap-siap _handstand_…" ujar Sakura sambil meregangkan tangannya, membalikkan badan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia kemudian dikejutkan dengan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam kecil yang dilempar ke arahnya. Dengan sigap ia menangkap kotak tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh macam itu!" ujar Kakashi kesal.

Sebuah pin perak bersinar diterpa cahaya lampu. Sakura mengangkat pin Konoha Gakuen itu tinggi-tinggi, dan suara tepuk tangan dan siulan membahana dari gedung itu.

Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Sudah kuduga. Mana mungkin aku mau _handstand_?"

Shizune berdeham. Gedung tersebut kembali tenang.

"Sebuah _carrot cake _yang luar biasa, Haruno-san. Teksturnya bagus, dengan takaran yang sempurna, juga tidak _over baked_," puji Shizune sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

"Tapi yang paling enak adalah isiannya," tambah Itachi. "Itu juga wortel 'kan? Tapi rasa manisnya beda dengan wortel yang kau gunakan untuk _cake_nya."

"Iya, benar, itu juga wortel. Untunglah aku membawa wortel spesial dari _freeschool_."

"Ah! Lingkaran tengahnya kecil sekali!" ujar Shizune kagum ketika Sakura memamerkan wortel yang ia bawa.

"Wortel ini kami budidayakan sendiri agar rasanya lebih enak dari yang lain. Berhubung aku hanya bawa sedikit, jadi wortel untuk bahan _cake_ aku ambil dari persediaan untuk ujian di sini," jelas Sakura kalem.

"Tunggu, itu tidak adil! Memangnya boleh seperti itu?" protes seorang gadis berseragam SMA putri elit yang dari tadi menatap Sakura tak suka.

"Karena tidak ada larangan untuk memakai bahan yang dibawa sendiri," ujar Kakashi yang dari tadi diam saja.

Sakura lalu membungkuk pada ketiga juri.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah dibubarkan, Shizune segera menyusul Sakura dan mengahmpirinya.

"Saat dia makan kuemu tadi, dia bilang _parfait_, lho!" bisik Shizune.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Itu nggak masuk prediksiku, tapi syukurlah. Terima kasih, sensei."

**Prologue : end**

* * *

_parfait_ (france) : sempurna

* * *

_(A/N) yap, mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha apdet sebulan sekali karena kesibukan sekolah dan balblabla, di munggu ke dua. doakan saya supaya bisa tepat waktu._

_mau review? :3_

* * *

_Ryu : syukurlah kamu suka sifatnya kakashi ^ ^, ntar juga jadi baik, kok... soal apdet, liat (A/N) ya.. ^ ^;  
_

_Aokie cassieast : hehe... terkejutkah? idenya terlalu simpel, yah? karena dibuat tergesa" jadi begini... semoga nggak menghancurkan ekspektasimu ^ ^ ;  
_

_Ucucubi : sedikit. saya cuma ngambil beberapa scene dari komik itu. inspirasi yang gedenya sih dari acara komeptisi masak"an yang lagi naik daun itu...(tahulah...) :D  
_


	4. Chapter 1 : Bento Kenangan

_(A/N) : halo readers! maaf banget baru apdet sekarang. kuliah begitu hectic sampai saya nggak sempet ngapdet cerita ini. kalian nggak usah repot" nyambit saya karena saya udah dapet dua hukuman gara" nggak apdate, yaitu sakit selama seminggu gara" overdosis obat keras (keterangan lengkap silakan tanya di review/PM), plus kaki bengkak gara" jatuh dari tangga kampus. haaah *ngusap keringet*_

_jadi, saya bener" nggak bisa ngejanjiin apa" soal apdet. mungkin kalau sempet saya bisa apdet bulan november, tapi saya nggak begitu yakin. seenggak-enggaknya saya bakal apdet antara desember akhir/januari awal pas lagi liburan. semoga fakta di atas nggak bikin kalian berhenti membaca cerita ini.  
_

_ohya, saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang review kemarin : , udah pada dibalesin lho~ (yang nggak punya akun di FFn bisa cek bagian paling bawah story). juga buat semua yang memasukkan cerita ini ke dalam daftar favorite/alert kalian  
_

_udahan ah bacotnya. selamat membaca ^ ^_

* * *

**Kitchen Romance**

**a Naruto fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1—Bento Kenangan**

Sejak kejadian ujian masuk, tanpa Sakura ketahui, ia menjadi terkenal di seantero Konoha Gakuen, bahkan sebelum dia menginjakkan kaki secara resmi di sekolah elit itu.

"Jadi, Haruno-san, anda akan ditempatkan di kelas 2-1, mari saya antarkan pada wali kelasmu," ujar seorang guru piket.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura dengan senyum ramah.

Sambil berjalan mengekor sang guru piket, Sakura membetulkan ikatan pita seragam _sailor_nya.

"Nah, itu dia wali kelasmu. "

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi terus tertekuk ketika membetulkan pita. Namun dalam beberapa milidetik saja, ia terperangah.

"Anda…"

* * *

"Yah… asal kau tahu saja. Kami juga guru di sini. Saya mengajar Matematika, Uchiha-sensei mengajar Sejarah, sedangkan Katou-sensei mengajar Kesenian," jelas Kakashi.

Sakura hanya merutuk dalam hati. Ternyata dia tidak bertemu pria dingin itu seminggu sekali di kelas memasak yang diadakan tiap akhir pekan, bahkan dia (mungkin) harus mengahdapinya setiap hari karena pria itu wali kelasnya!

'_Kami-sama, pertanda buruk macam apa ini?'_ pikirnya masam.

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di kelas. Kakashi masuk lebih dahulu, diikuti dengan Sakura. Belum sempat ia bicara apapun, ternyata seisi kelas sudah sedikit ricuh.

"Tenang semuanya!"

Suara tegas yang khas itu segera membuat suasana kelas menjadi sunyi. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke depan.

"Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Sakura menarik napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Kalian semua bisa memanggilku Sakura. Mohon bantuannya," ujar gadis itu, kemudain ia membungkuk sopan.

"Silakan duduk di sebelah Yamanaka-san."

Sakura tersenyum kepada teman sebangkunya yang lebih duluan masuk. Kepindahannya memang memakan waktu cukup lama, mengingat jauhnya jarak Hokkaido-Tokyo, jadi Sakura terlambatt pindah selama seminggu.

"Ah, Haruno-san, pelajaranmu terakhir disana sudah sampai mana?" Tanya Kakashi datar.

"Vektor…" ujar Sakura kalem.

Menyadari suasana yang kembali ricuh dan Kakashi yang menatapnya tak percaya, Sakura menambahkan,

"Aku sering ikut belajar dengan alumni dan kakak kelas, jadi aku sudah belajar sampai sana. Tapi kalau secara formal, di sana baru memulai bab statistika, sama seperti disini." Ucapnya sambil melihat papan tulis yang mulai dipenuhi tabel dan grafik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja. Nah, yang lain silakan mengumpulkan tugas minggu lalu!"

'_Wah, di dalam kelas pun dia menyebalkan sekali,' _batin Sakura, mencibir.

Seorang murid perempuan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"A…ano… sensei, saya tidak membawa…"

"Kalau begitu bisa berdiri di dekat pintu sebentar?" potong Kakashi cepat.

Siswi tersebut menurut saja. Kakashi lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Bisakah kau menutup pintu itu _dari luar_?" ujar Kakashi pelan, namun tajam. Wajah manis siswi tadi berubah menjadi wajah ingin menangis.

"Hei, Ino, bukankah itu artinya sama dengan 'keluar kau!'?" bisik Sakura, sambil melirik kesal ke arah Kakashi.

"Yaah… memang begitulah Hatake-sensei. Ia tak pernah kasar, tapi kata-katanya lebih tajam dari pedang. Kalau sudah begini, anak itu…"

"… _TIDAK BERHAK_ mengikuti pelajaran bab ini," ucap Kakashi tajam.

Gadis itu keluar sambil menahan tangisnya. Mau tak mau Sakura jadi simpati juga.

"Nah… mari kita mulai pelajarannya…"

* * *

"Ya, baiklah cukup sampai di sini saja. Haruno-san, pulang sekolah nanti harap datang ke ruangan saya," ujar Kakashi.

Selepas Kakashi pergi, anak-anak kelas mengerubungi Sakura.

"Hee… jadi kau anak Tokyo yang nekat itu. Waah… hebat sekali bisa masuk ke sekolah ini!"

"Diterima oleh Hatake-sensei pula!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi mereka, dan bersikap ramah. Toh, di dalam kelas ia tak harus memakai karakter _extra-confident_nya 'kan?

'_Anak-anak kelas ini tampak ramah. Syukurlah aku masuk kelas ini,' _batin Sakura.

* * *

"Jadi, kelas memasak diadakan seminggu sekali setiap hari Sabtu, dari jam 08.30 sampai 17.00, juga jangan lupa kalau setiap akhir bulan akan ada tes evaluasi untuk melihat apakah kau masih pantas di sini atau tidak," jelas Kakashi datar.

"Aku mengerti. Ah, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu!"

"Silakan."

"Selama musim semi dan musim panas… saya minta izin untuk tetap menggunakan seragam musim dingin."

Kakashi akhirnya menjawab, setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Memang tidak ada peraturan yang melarang, jadi boleh saja."

Menyadari ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tak biasa, Kakashi melempar pertanyaan dengan tatapan menyelidik,

"Tapi, kenapa kau meminta hal aneh seperti itu?"

'_Orang ini memang tajam!' _batin Sakura ngeri. "Kulit lenganku… sensitif," balas Sakura, yang tanpa sadar menghindari kontak mata dengan Kakashi.

"Hm…"

* * *

Sakura lagi-lagi membuka matanya. Dalam beberapa hari ini ia kesulitan tidur, tidak terbiasa dengan kasur yang empuk. Tidur di lantai pun rasanya tak nyaman…

Ia lalu melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding. Masih jam 02.30, terlalu dini untuk bangun.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia memeriksa kulkas kecil di kamarnya, mungkin makan sesuatu bisa membuatnya terlelap.

"Ah, ada bahan sup… kumasak saja…"

Akhirnya ia membuat sup krim jagung. Tak makan waktu lama, supnya sudah jadi. Ia bersyukur karena kamar murid beasiswa yang super luas itu fasilitasnya lengkap. Mulai dari kamar mandi sampai dapur mini di masing-masing kamar. Sehingga, kalau ia kelaparan di tengah malam, ia bisa memasak tanpa membangunkan siapapun.

Memang kalau bukan orang yang terpilih, minimal tingkat harus kekayaannya sangat di atas rata-rata kalau ingin bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Ia menuangkan sup itu ke dalam termos, lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Ia melihat langit malam yang cerah, dan memutuskan untuk makan di halaman asrama.

Ia meraih dahan pohon yang dekat dari jendelanya, lalu merayap ke bawah melalui pohon itu. Ia beruntung mendapat kamar yang punya akses keluar masuk secara bebas.

Ia lalu duduk di hamparan rumput halaman belakang asrama. Baru saja ia membuka kap termos, cahaya yang agak tertuju padanya sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Siapa di sana?!"

Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung. Pura-pura mati bukan sebuah ide yang bagus, begitu pula dengan kabur.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, dan makin memfokuskan senternya ke wajah Sakura.

"Haruno-san?" gumam sosok itu.

"Siapa di sana? Berhenti menyorotkan senter itu padaku!" bentak Sakura kesal, sambil melindungi matanya dari silaunya cahaya senter itu.

Sosok itu mengarahkan senternya pada wajahnya sendiri.

"Ini SAYA!" jawab Kakashi dengan wajah seram.

"A! Hatake-sensei!Selamat…pagi?"

"Kenapa kau keluyuran jam segini?! Ini sudah lewat jam malam, tahu!"

"Tentu saja, ini 'kan sudah pagi!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tapi, Haruno-san, tidak seharusnya kau keluyuran dini hari begini!"

"Aku tidak keluyuran! Aku baru saja duduk di sini dan Sensei mengagetkanku!" bela Sakura.

Kakashi merasa pertengkaran rutin mereka bukan cara memulai hari yang tepat, akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Sensei sendiri, kenapa keluyuran dini hari begini?" cibir Sakura, tidak mau kalah.

"Saya bukan sedang keluyuran nggak jelas, Haruno-san, saya sedang JAGA MALAM!"

"Oh…"

"Nah, cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu, saya harus melanjutkan patroli!"

Sakura hanya memperhatikan Kakashi yang sudah membalikkan badannya. Namun, alih-alih ia berbalik ke kamar, ia marah menangkap tangan Kakashi.

"TUNGGU!"

"Apa lagi, Haruno-san?" Kakashi membalas kesal. Benteng kesabarannya yang biasanya kokoh, bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

"Tangan sensei dingin sekali! Duh, dasar Hokkaido, musim semi begini masih dingin saja! Nih, aku buat sup, Sensei makanlah sedikit!"

"Tidak perlu, Haruno-san, saya baik…"

Dengan gerak cepat, Sakura mengambil senter dari tangan Kakashi, dan menyorot wajah pria itu.

"Lihat, muka Sensei pucat sekali, lalu tangan Sensei dingin, dan kaki Sensei gemetaran, mana mungkin itu _baik-baik saja_!"

"Dengar, Haruno-san, saya sudah tinggal lama disini, dan…"

"Kalau besok Sensei demam dan absen, aku akan menyebarkan ke seantero sekolah bahwa Yang Mulia Hatake Kakashi bahkan nggak bisa menjaga kesehatannya sendiri, dan…"

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Kakashi mengalah, lalu duduk di sana sambil merebut termos berisi sup itu. Toh, Kakashi tahu gadis itu bermaksud baik, baik sekali malah. Tapi caranya memang sedikit menyebalkan.

Kakashi mengambil satu mangkuk kecil yang terpasang di atas kap termos itu, lalu menuangkan isi sup itu. Hangatnya sup itu tidak hanya menciptakan sensasi hangat yang membuat tangannya nyaman, tapi hatinya juga nyaman. Ditambah, aroma sup itu juga sedap. Ia menyeruput sedikit, dan kerongkongannya hangat seketika.

Rasa dingin yang dari tadi melingkupinya hilang tak berbekas.

Sakura juga ikut menyeruput supnya dengan mangkok yang lain, sambil menikmati langit malam.

"Kenap kau disini?" Tanya Kakashi memecah kesunyian.

"Ah, ya… aku belum kerasan. Aku biasa tidur dengan langit di atasku, tapi tiba-tiba selama beberapa hari ini dapat kamar yang enak. Bukannya aku nggak bersyukur, hanya saja belum terbiasa…" ujar Sakura sambil nyengir, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kakashi hanya diam. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu memang anak jalanan, dan (lagi-lagi) memilih untuk diam saja.

"Sesekali tidur diluar itu menyenangkan, lho, Sensei!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput. "Apalagi kalau bintangnya terlihat jelas begini. Di Tokyo langitnya tidak sebersih ini."

Kakashi menengadah ke atas. Bintang memang terlihat jelas, dan sangat cantik. Wajar, karena Konoha Gakuen ada di pinggiran kota Hokkaido. Ia sudah tinggal di Hokkaido cukup lama tetapi jarang menyadari kalau langit yang menaunginya selama ini begitu cantik.

'_Cantik, ya, Kakashi-sensei?! Mungkin sebentar lagi aku juga akan menjadi bagian dari bintang itu…'_

Sekelebat memori masa lalu membuat dada pria itu ngilu, dan membuatnya tersesat di pikirannya sendiri.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersadar dari lamunannya, dan menyadari kalau dirinya harus melanjutkan patroli.

"Haruno-san, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar sebelum…" ia menghentikan ucapannya sendiri ketika menyadari…

…ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur. Pulas!

Kakashi menghela napas. Alisnya bertaut seketika.

"Dasar bodoh…"

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih gading adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat.

_Tunggu… kenapa langit-langit kamar?_

Gadis itu segera bangkit dari kasurnya hanya dalam beberapa milidetik saja. Kalau gadis itu tak salah ingat, ia rasanya tidur di halaman belakang asrama. Atau obrolannya bersama Kakashi itu hanya mimpi?

Melihat panci yang ada di wastafelnya, Sakura mulai meragukan kalau semua kejadian tadi malam itu mimpi. Plus, ada jaket berwarna hitam yang baru saja ia pakai sebagai selimut.

'_Kami-sama… jangan-jangan tadi malam itu… Oh tidak…' _ujar gadis itu sambil terduduk lemas. _'Pasti ia bakal habis-habisan memberiku tatapan meremehkannya yang menyebalkan itu!'_

* * *

Tak terasa, sebulan telah berlalu. Artinya, tes evaluasi spesial akan segera diadakan. Selama sebulan, para siswa jurusan masak telah diajari berbagai macam teknik dasar memasak. Namun mereka tetap saja merasa sedikit gugup, karena tes evaluasi pertama katanya sudah _banyak memakan korban_, alias bisa mengeluarkan banyak murid. Bahkan konon, angkatan tahun lalu yang tereliminasi nyaris mencapai sepertiganya!

"SAKURAA!"

Suara _nyaring_—kalau tidak bisa disebut cempreng, membuat Sakura otomatis melompat sempurna dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju pintu, untuk mendapati seorang gadis pirang yang masih dalam balutan piyama, plus _cardigan_ yang terlihat cocok dengan piyamanya.

"Sekarang jam berapa Ino?" ujar Sakura kalem.

"Eh… jam setengah empat pagi," balas Ino sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Bagus, artinya kita masih punya satu setengah jam untuk tidur," putus Sakura sambil kembali menutup pintu kamrnya.

"Eiit, tunggu dulu, _forehead_!" Ino segera memasukkan lengannya ke sela-sela pintu yang hendak tertutup. "Kamu ingat, 'kan ini hari apa?"

Sakura—dengan enggan, membuka kembali pintunya.

"Ini hari sabtu, _pig_, dan ada apa sih?"

"Sakuraaa! Kita ini akan mengikuti tes evaluasi spesial pertama yang _memakan banyak korban_. Apa kau mau didepak dari sini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lalu, apa idemu kali ini?"

"Di utara gedung Konoha ini, ada sebuah kuil. Katanya orang-orang yang lulus tes itu berdoa di kuil tersebut pada pagi hari sebelum tes. Nah, aku ke sini berbaik hati untuk mengajakmu berdoa bersama…"

"Aku sudah tahu cerita mistis hutan menuju kuil itu, _pig_, dan kau hanya ingin ditemani ke sana 'kan?" Ino hanya cemberut saja menanggapi komentar sarkas dari Sakura. "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar, aku mau mengambil jaket dulu."

Kuil yang dituju Sakura dan Ino adalah kuil yang sebenarnya di luar kawasan Konoha Gakuen, sekitar 500 meter dari gerbang utama/gerbang selatan Konoha Gakuen, atau 300 meter dari gedung asrama. Setelah keluar dari gerbang utara Konoha Gakuen, mereka harus melewati hutan milik Konoha Gakuen yang konon angker, dan tak banyak siswa mau ke sana.

Sakura menghirup udara segar yang diliputi wangi pinus dan cemara, berjalan tenang melewati hutan sambil mengarahkan senter ke depan, mengingat langit masih gelap kala itu. Sementara Ino, terus memeluk lengan Sakura dan berjalan seperti pencuri yang sedang beraksi.

"Seram, 'kan, Sakura? Aku bertaruh kau juga nggak akan berani kesini sendirian!" ujar Ino.

"Justru sebaliknya Ino, semua gosip yang beredar mengenai hutan ini bohong belaka. Semua yang ada di sini ramah kok," ujar Sakura sambil nyengir. "Tapi cerita-cerita tersebut berlaku bagi orang-orang yang memasuki hutan ini dengan niat yang tidnya, mereka sampai di kuil yanmg ak baik."

"Tunggu, Sakura! Kau bicara seperti itu seperti yang bisa meli…"

"Ya, Ino, aku bisa _lihat_."

"Wow! Pastikan kau menceritakan semua hal yang menarik tentang Konoha yang bisa kau _lihat_!" Ino mendadak jadi semangat sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil. Lampion-lampion kertas yang redup tak hanya menerangi kuil kecil tersebut, tapi juga menambah keindahan dan kesan mistik di kuil itu.

"Kalian pasti murid-murid dari Konoha Gakuen, benar?"

Suara wanita dari belakang mereka refleks membuat mereka berbalik. Seorang wanita yang berusia 20 tahun-an dengan rambut hitam panjang menyambut mereka dengan senyum. Dari pakaiannya, Sakura dan Ino bisa tahu kalau wanita itu tak lain adalah seorang _miko_.

"Ah, selamat pagi!" Ino langsung menjabat tangan sang miko, diikuti Sakura. "Kami mau berdoa sebentar, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, silakan. Sementara itu, akan menyiapkan jimat untuk kalian. Kalian mau ikut tes evaluasi memasak, bukan?"

"Tunggu, darimana anda tahu…"

"Memangnya di kuil ini menyediakan jimat juga?!" Ino memotong ucapan Sakura sambil menatap tak percaya sekaligus senang ke arah sang miko.

"Ini servis spesial, untuk dua gadis yang rajin dating ke kuil pagi-pagi begini," ujar miko itu lembut.

"Waah! Kita beruntung, Sakura!"

Sakura tak merasakan sesuatu yang jahat dari sang miko itu, lalu membungkuk bersama Ino.

"Terima kasih banyak, miko-san."

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya berdoa, setelah melemparkan koin 500 yen ke dalam kotak. Tepat ketika mereka selesai berdoa, sang miko segera menghampiri mereka dengan dua buah jimat. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih (lagi) dan berpamitan, mereka segera menuju asrama.

"Senior-senior yang lain tak pernah bercerita tentang miko dan jimat tuh. Kita benar-benar beruntung dating pagi buta begini, ya, Sakura?"

"Terang saja, Ino. Yang tadi itu bukan manusia. Aura kehidupannya nol," jawab Sakura kalem.

"A… APA?! Kenapa kamu nggak bilang, _forehead_! Bagaimana kalau kita diapa-apakan? Masa' kautak tahu tentang wanita kuil yang suka berkeliaran pagi hari sambil memegang paku dan boneka jerami yang suka mengutuk orang yang menghampirinya?!"

"Tenang saja, _pig_, dia memang miko di sana, dan nggak bermaksud jahat. Seperti yang kau bilang, kita ini beruntung," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat jimat berwarna merah muda dengan pita biru muda. "Bahkan kurasa jimat ini bisa dipakai untuk ujian kelulusan kelas tiga nanti. Harus dirawat baik-baik, nih…"

* * *

Sakura mengikat apronnya, lalu mengartur pita merah di rambutnya yang berfungsi sebagai bando. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin sekali lagi dan tersenyum percaya diri.

"Kamu tidak hanya akan lolos dalam tes pertama ini, Haruno Sakura! Kamu adalah juara pertama di jurusan memasak!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menyematkan pin Konoha di apronnya, menaruh jimat di saku roknya, ia lalu bergegas menuju aula utama.

Dua puluh lima murid jurusan memasak berbaris rapi di depan meja juri. Tepat di atas meja tersebut, ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam. Semua murid sibuk menerka apa yang ada di balik kain tersebut, membuat mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Shizune dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Pagi~!" para murid menjawab salam tersebut bersamaan.

"Yang ada di balik kain hitam ini adalah masakan yang harus kalian buat dalam tes kali ini," ujar Itachi sambil maju selangkah mendekati meja juri. Saat Itachi membuka kainnya…

Apa yang ada di balik kain itu membuat sebagian besar murid mendesah lega, karena yang ada di balik kain itu hanyalah sebuah kotak _bento_.

"Siapapun yang merasa lega karena tema ini bersiaplah untuk angkat kaki dari sini," ujar Kakashi dengan seringaian yang tampak meremehkan. "Karena kami tidak mau makan bento _biasa_."

Para murid langsung menelan ludah, dan kembali memasang wajah serius mereka.

Kakashi membuka kotak bento yang tertutup. Ternyata di dalamnya tidak seperti bento di supermarket atau bento buatan rumah yang dibuat ala kadarnya. Bento tersebut tampak mewah dan cantik. Plus setelah mereka tahu kalau bento tersebut buatan Itachi mereka langsung tahu kalau rasa bento itu pasti lebih enak dari bento biasa.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Silakan, Kobayashi-san," ujar Kakashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penanya lain selain Sakura.

Sakura menengok ke arah sang penanya, seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau gelap dengan iris secerah batu amber, Kobayashi Hanare.

"Apakah kita harus menduplikasi bento yang ada di depan itu?" tanyanya halus. Dari gaya bicaranya saja, Sakura tahu kalau gadis tersebut berasal dari keluarga atas yang mengajarkan etika dan tata krama.

"Tidak, bento yang akan kalian buat adalah kreasi kalian sendiri. Yang penting, pastikan bento itu menolong kalian untuk tetap berada di Konoha Gakuen ini," jawab Kakashi datar. "Lalu apa pertanyaanmu, Haruno-san?"

"Ah, pertanyaanku sama dengan Hanare," ujar Sakura cepat sambil melempar senyum ke arah Hanare. Hanare menatap tajam pada Sakura, dan segera membuang mukanya.

'_Apa-apaan itu? Kupikir dia punya tata karma, ternyata sifatnya jelek!'_

"Waktu kalian membuat bento hanya 60 menit. Dimulai dari… sekarang!"

Sakura segera berlari bersama peserta lainnya ke tempat penyimpanan bahan. Sementara itu, pikirannya merekaulang sebuah kejadian yang sudah cukup lama baginya.

* * *

_Sakura baru saja pulang dari _freeschool_nya saat seseorang di belakangnya menepuk pundaknya pelan._

_ Sakura berbalik, menatap seorang gadis dengan seragam sailor yang belum pernah ia lihat. Gadis itu sekitar 3-4 tahun lebih tua darinya, dengan rambut coklat gelap sebahu dan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia tampak kebingungan._

"_Ah, maaf, apa kau tau hotel ini?" ujar gadis itu sambil menyerahkan pamflet tentang sebuah hotel._

"_Tentu saja. Tapi daerah ini cukup jauh, sekitar 45 menit dengan ganti bis sebanyak 3 kali," terang Sakura. Menyadari wajah gadis itu menjadi makin khawatir, Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku bisa mengantarkan, kalau nee-san mau."_

"_Benarkah?" mata coklatnya menjadi lebih cerah. "Wah, itu akan sangat membantu, terima kasih banyak!"_

_ Sambil berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus mereka mengobrol._

"_Jadi nee-san tersesat?"_

"_Iya. Tadinya aku mau ketemu seseorang di suatu tempat yang aku lupa namanya, mumpung sedang jam bebas. lalu tiba-tiba aku tersesat. Berhubung waktu bebasnya sebentar lagi berakhir, aku berpikir untuk kembali ke hotel tempat kami menginap," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dari ceritanya, Sakura menebak kalau gadis itu sedang dalam perjalanan wisata dari sekolah. "Kamu asli dari Tokyo?"_

"_Tidak juga. Aku baru pindah ke sini semenjak masuk SMP, beberapa bulan yang lalu."_

"_Berarti kamu sudah kelas 1 SMP? Wah… seumuran dengan adikku rupanya," ujar gadis itu riang. "Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Rin," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan._

"_Sakura," ujar Sakura sambil menjabat tangan gadis itu._

_ Selama di perjalanan, mereka mengobrol. Saat di pemberhentian bus kedua, tempat mereka menunggu bis terakhir, Rin membuka bungkusan yang dari tadi ia pegang. Isinya dua buah kotak bento._

"_Kamu sudah makan siang, belum?" ujarnya._

"_Eh, umm… jangan repot-repot Rin-nee-san, aku sudah makan siang, kok," dusta Sakura._

"_Kalau begitu, setidaknya cicipi masing masing kotak, tolonglah…" ujar Rin dengan wajah memelas. Sakura yang memang suka makan plus sedang kelaparan tentu saja tidak menolak rezeki dadakan. Toh, Rin minta tolong._

_ Kotak pertama berwarna hitam, dengan bento yang tampak elegan seperti buatan koki kelas atas, dan saat Sakura mencicipinya, ia merasa takjub._

"_Bohong… bento ini terlalu enak!" seru Sakura takjub. Rin hanya tertawa kecil, lalu memberi Sakura kotak lain, kali ini berwarna merah. Saat dibuka, penampilannya memang lebih terkesan buatan rumah, namun tetap menggugah selera._

"_Yang ini juga enak sekali," ujar Sakura senang. Beruntung sekali dia mendapat dua bento yang kelezatannya diatas rata-rata._

_ Rin hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia lalu membereskan kedua kotak bento itu sambil menghela napas berat._

"_Kalau dibandingkan, Sakura-chan, mana yang lebih enak?" Tanya Rin._

"_Kalau boleh jujur, yang hitam itulebih enak dari yang merah…" ujar Sakura polos._

"_Ternyata memang aku tak bisa menandinginya, ya?" Rin tertawa kecil, tapi sakura tahu kalau itu sebuah tawa pahit._

"_Menandingi siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran._

_ Rin mengambil napas dalam, bersiap memulai ceritanya. Entah kenapa Rin tidak merasa sungkan untuk menceritakan hal yang bahkan tak ia ceritakan pada sahabat atau adiknya sekalipun. Gadis berambut pink itu membuatnya merasa nyaman._

"_Ada seseorang yang kukagumi. Ia sangat pandai memasak, bahkan bisa dibilang jenius," Rin memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. "Dan semua terasa seperti mimpi saat orang itu bilang kalau aku ini berbakat bahkan dia mengajariku banyak hal. Kami lalu menjadi dekat, dan kami ehm… berpacaran…" pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. Kemudian, hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih._

"_Lalu semakin lama aku menyadari kalau aku ini tidak pantas ada disampingnya. Maksudku, kau tahu, kemampuanku jauh di belakangnya. Bento yang kausebut enak itu pun, adalah buatannya. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi di saat yang sama aku membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa sejajar dengannya. Apalagi mengalahkannya… dan aku tak habis pikir kenapa orang yang harga dirinya tinggi seperti itu mau berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan tidak selevel dengannya," ujar Rin dengan, lagi-lagi, tawa pahit._

_ Sakura tidak pernah mendengar hal yang rumit seperti itu. Menurut Sakura, cinta itu hal asing baginya yang bahkan lebih merepotkan daripada bab persamaan garis lurus yang sedang ia pelajari sendiri. Namun, ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, dan ia yakin setidaknya kata-katanya bisa membuat Rin senang._

"_Nee-san belum selesai mendengar penilaianku," ujar Sakura._

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Bento buatan pacar nee-san memang enak. Tapi kalau aku disuruh memilih, aku lebih memilih bento buatan nee-san."_

_ Rin menatap gadis itu tak percaya._

"_Jangan berusaha menghiburku dengan cara seperti itu, Sakura."_

"_Aku selalu jujur dengan masakan. Aku memang bukun kritikus masakan, tapi aku cukup yakin kalau lidahku lebih peka dari orang kebanyakan."_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau memilih bento buatanku?"_

"_Mudah saja. Karena buatan nee-san enaknya tidak hanya di lidah, tapi di sini juga," ujar Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas dadanya. "Sementara bento buatan pacar nee-san hanya enak di lidah."_

_ Rin kemudian tertawa lepas, hingga airmatanya bercucuran._

"_Benar-benar, deh, dia itu… selalu mementingkan teknik, padahal memasak itu juga butuh hati, 'kan? Sudah kubilang hal itu berkali-kali padanya, tapi dia malah menganggapku sok sinetron!"_

"_Menurutku pacar nee-san juga tertarik pada nee-san karena masakan nee-san bisa sampai ke hati," ujar Sakura polos. "Dan kurasa nee-san pasti bisa sejajar bahkan menyaingi pacar nee-san itu!"_

_Tidak menemukan kebohongan di kedua iris zamrud Sakura, Rin tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis itu._

"_Kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya bagimana?" ujar Rin sambil menatap lurus Sakura dengan seringai._

"_Biar aku yang mengalahkannya!" ujar Sakura yakin._

* * *

"Lima…empat…tiga…dua…satu! Waktu habis!Hentikan pekerjaan kalian!"

Sakura menatap puas ke arah kotak bento berwarna merah di hadapannya.

'_Maaf Rin-nee-san, aku minta sedikit ide darimu…'_ batin Sakura sambil tersenyum, sambil mengingat gadis dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen yang bertemu dengannya empat tahun lalu.

Sambil menunggu gilirannya dipanggil, Sakura memerhatikan komentar para siswa yang lain.

"Standar sekali…" komentar Shizune pelan, tepat setelah mencicipi bento buatan seorang siswa berambut cokelat.

"Tanpa mencicipi pun saya sudah tahu kalau bento itu bahakan tidak lebih baik daripada buatan kantin di sini," ujar Kakashi tajam sambil menghela napas panjang.

Rata-rata siswa yang maju kedepan, meski bento mereka terlihat mewah, tetap saja ada kesalahan yang terlihat oleh ketiga juri tersebut, sekecil apapun kesalahan mereka.

"Andai saja kau mengangkat daging ini 15 detik dari awal…"

"Potongan sayuran-sayuran ini besarnya tidak sama sehingga kematangannya tidak merata…"

"Sekali lihat saja saya tahu kalau daging itu BELUM MATANG!"

Dan murid yang termasuk 'aman' bahkan belum sampai setengahnya. Dan sakura bersyukur Ino termasuk dari yang sedikit itu, mengingat komentarnya tak terlalu membahayakan. Kekurangan dari masakan gadis berambut pirang itu hanyalah rasanya yang agak keasinan, dan itu nampaknya tak terlalu membuat juri gemas atau kesal.

"Selanjutnya, Kobayashi Hanare-san," panggil Itachi.

Hanare membawa sebuah kotak bento hitam lengkap dengan mangkuk kecil berisi sup miso. Saat tutup bento itu dibuka, lagi-lagi yang keluar adalah tipe bento yang mewah. Itachi maju satu langkah ke meja penjurian.

"Hmm… rasa bento ini semewah penampilannya," ujar Itachi puas.

"Sebagai putri dari keluarga Kobayashi, tidak heran kalau kau pandai memilih bahan yang bagus," puji Shizune.

"Setidaknya, bento ini lebih baik daripada yang lainnya," komentar Kakashi datar.

Hanare mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah juri. Sekilas ia mendelik ke arah Sakura dan melempar senyum bangga.

"Selanjutnya, Haruno Sakura-san, silakan maju," panggil Itachi.

Shizune lalu memerhatikan Sakura. Dari wajahnya, semua peserta tahu kalau Shizune peneasaran dengan masakan yang dibawakan oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura menyimpan kotak bento merahnya di meja juri. Setelah dibuka, di luar dugaan semua orang, yang ada di dalam kotak bento itu tidak semewah yang mereka kira, malah itu hanya tipe bento rumahan.

Namun, ketiga juri—ya, termasuk Kakashi, menyiratkan keterkejutan di wajah mereka. Terlebih, Shizune sampai menutup mulutnya, seolah-olah bento itu mengejutkannya hingga ia hampir berteriak. Sementara Itachi hanya menatap terkejut ke arah kotak bento itu. Kakashi lain lagi. Sakura bertaruh kalau hanya ia yang menyadari kalau Kakashi terkejut, terlihat dari pupil matanya yang tiba-tiba membesar.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Kakashi maju terlebih dahulu untuk mencicipi—atau terlihat seperti inigin memastikan sesuatu di mata Sakura. Namun setelah ia mencicipi bento itu, ia tampak lebih terkejut lagi, termasuk Itachi dan Shizune.

"Mm… dibalik penampilan bentomu yang sederhana, Haruno-san, rasanya begitu kompleks. Terasa seperti masakan kelas atas, namun rasa buatan rumahnya masih terasa. Bento yang sangat baik, Haruno-san," puji Itachi akhirnya, setelah mereka terdiam selama tak lebih dari satu menit.

"Saya setuju dengan pendapat Itachi-san. Bagaimanapun, rasa buatan rumah itu suatu nilai plus," tambah Shizune sambil melempar senyum manis ke arah Sakura.

"Potonganmu masih kurang rapi, teknik pun masih kurang. Rasanya saya jadi tidak sabar untuk menggemblengmu, Haruno-san," ujar Kakashi sambil menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan—yakin kalau ia akan bertahan di bawah bimbingan guru paling keras di jurusan masak.

* * *

Sakura mendapati namanya di daftar teratas pengumuman jurusan masak. Dari 15 siswa yang lolos, ia termasuk di antaranya, dan masuk ke kelas A. Pelajaran memasak memang dibagi jadi tiga kelas, dan diseleksi sesuai keahliannya.

'_Sialan. Lihat saja Hatake-sensei!'_ batinnya saat ia tahu siapa penanggung jawab kelas memasaknya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi?

"Sakuraaa! Syukurlah kita lolos!" ujar Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Ugh, kau mau meremukkan tulangku, _pig_?!" ujar Sakura sambil meringis.

"Hehehe… habisnya aku senang kita lolos. Terlebih, aku masuk kelasnya Itachi-sensei," ujar Ino sambil nyengir kegirangan. Ia memang masuk ke kelas B, kelas milik Itachi.

Mereka sekali lagi memandang ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Sasuke, sepupu Itachi;Hanare, anak yang nyaris menandingimu;Temari, juara nasional junior pattiserie; Tenten, pewaris tunggal restoran masakan cina di Hokkaido. Lawanmu berat sekali Sakura, ditambah lagi penanggung jawabmu Hatake-sensei…" gumam Ino.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha!" ujar Sakura yakin.

* * *

_(A/N) oke, saya tahu, alurnya loncat-loncat dan penuh hal" nggak penting (kayak Sakura bisa _lihat_), tapi itu semua memang komponen penting dalam cerita ini, jadi semoga nggak mengganggu kesenangan kalian membaca._

_Mau ngereview? :3  
_

* * *

_Pojok balas review buat reviewers yang nggak punya akun_

_penelopi : hihihi jangankan kamu, saya sendiri juga pengen coba. tapi author ini bisa meledakkan dapur hanya dengan merebus air (baca: gak jago masak). Makasih udah suka karakternya sakura-chan...!  
_

_ryu : ahh... maaf atuh... nih, mangga saya kasih yang panjang. oke, soal romance saya bukan tipe yang grasak-grusuk, yang penting tiap chapter saya usahain ada perkembangan antara kakashi dan sakura  
_


End file.
